reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Roberts and the Wonderful World of Nickelodeon
''Charlie Roberts and the Wonderful World of Nickelodeon ''is the sequel to The Adventures of Nickelodeon Island. Storyline Charlie Roberts is the son of Julia Roberts, who enjoys watching Tron and Nickelodeon. Then, one day, while playing the arcade Tron, he accidentally gets hit by orange slime and gets pulled into the game, where he lands in Nickelodea, the land of the Nicktoons. As he tries to find a way out, he meets the Nicktoons. In the season 1 finale, he finds his way out, but keeps the portal open for him and his human friends to enter Nickelodea and interact with the Nicktoons. Episodes Season 1 #'Grave Sights': When suggestions to raise money for Bikini Bottom Zoo are in need, Charlie and SpongeBob option that they host a scary movie night. They decide it could be shown in the run-down cemetery, as it is in need of repairs. The Nicktoon manager agrees, and promises the Nicktoons a paid day off from airing episodes if the plan works. Charlie and SpongeBob rent Bieberocalypse 3D, 3D glasses, and a classic film reel, while everyone else sets up. Thanks to Fanboy and Chum Chum's advertisements, the movie night sells out. However, during a mistake in the showing of the film, the movie reel short circuits and raises the corpses in the cemetery. The audience thinks that the zombies are special effects and are oblivious to the danger. SpongeBob, Patrick, Charlie, Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Aang must all team up to take down the zombies and keep the movie night from being ruined. #'Eggscellent': SpongeBob, Fanboy and Charlie are watching an action TV show when the Nicktoon m anager tells to get back to work. But before they turn off the TV, Fanboy and Charlie view a commercial for a promotion at a local Breakfast joint. If one person eats an entire twelve egg omelet in under an hour, they will win a Trucker style hat with the words "I'm Eggcellent" on it. Charlie and Fanboy attempt to win it but Charlie finds out Fanboy is allergic to eggs. In the ambulance, Charlie promisises Fanboy that SpongeBob and Charlie will win the hat, after he promisises this, Fanboy slips into a Coma. Charlie attempts to eat the omelet to win the hat, but fails. While Spongebob and Chum Chum are at the Hospital again, Robot and Monster come in and Robot explains that there was a Nicktoon employee who (just like Fanboy) wanted the hat. He kept a journal with ways on how to finish it. Aang, SpongeBob and the others all begin training Charlie to eat the omelet. After succeeding in the practice, he heads to the restaurant and attempts to eat it. When the employees see him succeeding, they try to stop him but Robot, Monster, Aang, SpongeBob, and Patrick keep them away from Charlie. After the entire fight, He finishes but the waiter said they were trying to help. Mordecai is then transported to where he must claim his prize. If he chooses the wrong prize, he will die (Which is what happened to the Park employee when he finished and picked the wrong prize). Charlie remembers that Fanboy said it was a Trucker Style hat and Charlie spots it, he picks it up and puts it on and made the right choice and is teleported back. He then puts the hat on Fanboy's head, bringing him out of his coma, which then Charlie looks at the TV and it has a commercial for an another impossible food challenge on it. #'Where's Sheen?': Charlie solves the mystery of Sheen's disappearance in a black-and-white film-noir setting. He must solve it before a secret Nicktoons probation hearing, if they fail they will go to a horrible place Known as "Level 13: Probation". # Charlie, Charlie!: Charlie and his Nicktoon friends take part in the musical Charlie, Charlie. Charlie, who gets the lead role, is outraged when the ending of the play is altered, and he, SpongeBob, Arnold, and Fanboy conspire to restore the play back to its original ending. # # #'Rebel Without A Cause': Charlie misplaces a glove and is deeply affected by the loss which causes him to lose sight of his identity. When Zim used his gloves for his work on his spaceship and ends up washing it when they are dry-clean only, Charlie tries to find some replacement gloves where he ends up with some biker gloves (the gloves store doesn't carry gloves for men anymore) which causes problems when he starts acting like a biker. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # Category:Nicktoons